creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fpstothemax
POKEMON TED IS DEAD Version One day I was wondering about pokemon, how much I loved, how much I had fun. I knew I had the most fun playing pokemon pearl so I picked up a copy at gamestop. I got home and opened it. But I noticed that on the front of the cartridge it said TED across it in sharpie. I ignored it and played the game. When I got to the game it was normal until I got to the "pick a profile screen". It would not let me start a new adventure or erase the old one named TED IS DEAD. So I just proceeded with the TED one. When I got into the game something was not right. I was in a town I don't remeber being in the game, so I checked the map and it was the only town there called "TED IS DEADville". It gave me the chills. Everthing in the town was blank white besides one gym. I had one pokemon, it was a texture error sprite, like missing no. but it was named TED. I walked into the gym and there was a sprite of a little girl, pale with bloody tears. I walked up to her to battle and she said "You are not a smart one are you", then we went into battle. I through out TED but all he new was leer, the girl used her self instead of a pokemon! She one shotted TED then the battle was over. At the end of the battle she said "TED is dead now you are too". Scared to death I went to turn it off but when I did nothing heappend and she reapeted the same lines "TED is dead now you are too". I pulled out the cartridge but nothing happend and she reapeted again. Then the lights went out in my house, I heard a loud crash noise then I heard a demonic little girl laugh. I ran to my kitchen and I heard glass then I heard a faint whisper that said "TED is dead now you are to". I ran out of the house, snapped my DS in half then through it in the sewer. I was scared out of my mind I went inside and then I heard the faint whisper again say "You are a smart one after all". 2 YEARS LATER I was cleaning out my attic and I found a copy of pokemon pearl. I took out the cartridge from the case and it said TED in sharpie. Remembering that I don't have a DS anymore I sold it to a guy at a garage sale. When the guy bought it and walked off I had a chill remembering that something was very wrong about that game. STORY BY: fpstothemax Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fpstothemax page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mr.Zalgopasta (talk) 00:31, November 26, 2013 (UTC)